


Pocky Game Time!

by thejapanesebreakfast



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awkward Romance, M/M, Romantic Fluff, The Pocky Game
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23496457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejapanesebreakfast/pseuds/thejapanesebreakfast
Summary: Permainan pocky game antara Tony dan Steve di selang waktu kosong. / YAOI CONTENT / ONESHOT!
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 4





	Pocky Game Time!

"Benar, jika tidak ada misi hari ini? Tumben sekali." ujar wanita surai merah skarlet yang duduk di sofa—Black Widow a.k.a Natasha Romanoff.

Para Avengers pun menghela nafas lega. Ini adalah pertanda bahwa mereka bisa melakukan quality time. Bersantai. Bersama.

•••

"

Akhirnya! Hari ini aku bisa santai makan acar kesukaanku!" Clint Barton—Hawkeye berlari menuju dapur dan segera membuka kulkas nya.

Nihil.

Yang tersisa hanyalah kaleng kaca dengan stiker gambar acar. Padahal dia sudah berekspetasi untuk langsung memakan acar nya yang dibelikan Tony kemarin padanya, "THOR! HULK! Siapa dari antara kalian yang makan acar-acarku?" amuk Clint. Matanya dengan tajam melihat kedua orang tersebut. Clint tidak melakukan praduga tak bersalah karena dia yakin pasti yang memakan acarnya antara dua orang itu. Hulk dan Thor.

"THOR!"  
"HULK!"

Ucap mereka berdua secara bersamaan. Telunjuk masing-masing menunjuk satu dengan yang lain.

Clint memicingkan matanya, "Kalian berdua? Begitu?"

Keduanya mengangguk.

"Sh*t, aku lapar," ucapnya dengan miris

•••

Natasha menatap layar televisi besar tersebut. Dengan bosan ia terus-terusan mengganti saluran TV. Bosan dengan semua isi acara TV pada siang ini.

Nat menunggu drama kesukaanya, tapi drama favoritnya tayang jam 7 malam. Sehingga ia harus menunggu berberapa jam kemudian.

"THOR! HULK! Siapa dari antara kalian yang makan acar-acarku?"

Oh, dude seriously.

Mereka bertiga selalu bertengkar tentang hal tidak penting. Membuat Nat geram dan kesal. Ingin dia melerai nya agar mereka mengunci semua mulut cerewet mereka tapi dia terlalu mageruntuk itu.

"Kenapa sih, aku gak bisa sehari tenang tanpa ocehan tiga orang idiottersebut?"

Sementara di sisi Steve Rogers sang Captain America. Dia terus memukul samsak di ruang latihan miliknya.

Pukulan demi pukulan terus ia lontarkan di samsak merahnya sampai akhirnya samsak merah yang semula tergantung jadi terlempar karena pukulannya yang kelewat kuat.

"Hahh—hah."

Keringat bercucuran di pelipisnya mengalir bagaikan sungai hingga ke leher.

"Pukulan yang hebat—Cap" suara baritone milik Tony Stark yang khas menggelitik di telinga milik Steve.

"Tony?" Steve langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke kotak merah yang berada di tangannya.

"Mau?" Tony menawarkan kotak merah tersebut kepadanya. Oh, ini makanan.

"Pocky? Makanan ya?"

Tony sedikit terkejut, pasalnya Steve adalah orang jadul yang hidup di era Perang Dunia I dan orang yang minim pengetahuan tentang hal apapun di abad ke-21 ini. Woah, Tony akan menarik kata-katanya bahwa Steve adalah orang yang 'sangat' ketinggalan jaman menjadi orang ketinggalan jaman saja.

Steve pernah melihat dan mendengar nama pockydi iklan komersil. Seperti stick tipis panjang di balut dengan saus aneka rasa dan salah satu yang Tony bawa berwarna merah—rasa cokelat.

"Aku kira kau tidak tahu pocky," dengan nada meledek seperti biasa.

"Aku tidak seprimitif itu, Stark" jawabnya.

"Baiklah, ingin coba?" tawar Tony, dan Steve mengangguk, "Boleh,"

Tony membuka pocky dan mengambil satu pocky dan menyematkan ke mulutnya lalu menyodorkan sisi pocky yang lain kepada Steve.

Wajah Steve memerah, apa yang Tony maksud dari ini semua. Dia sangat tidak mengerti, "Tony... maksudnya?"

"Cara makan pocky seperti ini, Cap ayolah cepat, tinggal kau lahap sisi satunya."

"Cara makan macam apa ini?"

"Oh come on, Cap! Kau belum pernah kan mencoba ini dengan mantan pacarmu yang british itu?"

Ya ampun. Ini menjijikan.

Dengan ragu Steve melahap sisi satunya dan keduanya mulai memakannya dengan perlahan. Tony memakannya dengan lancar sembari menatap lurus iris biru langit jernih milik Steve yang indah. Sementara, Steve dia terus memakan sisi miliknya dan melempar tatapan di sisi lain karena jantungnya berdegup tak karuan melihat bibir milik Tony yang terus melahap pocky itu.

Tak terasa satu stick pocky yang mereka lahap akan habis. Deru nafas milik Tony pun bisa Steve rasakan. Ini mulai dekat, Ya Tuhan tolong aku.

Steve kemudian memberanikan diri menatap Tony dengan wajahnya yang sudah sangat dekat. Hidung mereka sudah menyentuh. Steve tidak bisa menahan ini. Tidak bisa. Dia bisa gila.

CUP.

Steve mengecup bibir Tony.

"YA AMPUN, APA YANG AKU LAKUKAN?!"Steve memaki-maki dirinya sendiri.

Dan langsung melepaskan ciumannya. "T-tony! Maaf!" dan Steve langsung meninggalkan Tony yang masih mematung.

•••

Sudah berhari-hari sejak kejadian tersebut. Steve masih belum berbicara dengan Tony begitupun sebaliknya.

Mereka sudah kembali dari misi mencari jejak Red Skull yang tidak terdeteksi oleh radar keberadaanya.

"Nat, kenapa Steve dan Tony tidak berbicara satu dengan yang lain ya akhir-akhir ini? Aku khawatir terjadi sesuatu di antara mereka," khawatir Clint terhadap kedua rekan kerja nya yang sedari kemarin membuat Avengers Tower terasa canggung.

Sepulang dari misi, Steve tidak berkumpul di ruangan santai. Dia langsung ke kamar dan membersihkan tubuhnya yang terasa lengket karena misi hari ini.

Sebenarnya sudah sejak lama, Steve menyimpan perasaan kepada Tony. Ya, memang Tony adalah orang yang selalu membuat dirinya menjadi lelucon. Steve kesal dan tidak pernah bisa akur dengannya. Namun karena satu kejadian dimana mereka melakukan misi bersama dan Steve luluh pada Tony yang mengatakan bahwa Tony tidak bisa seperti sekarang jikalau bukan karena Steve.

TOK— TOK—

"Come in,"

Sosok yang membuka pintunya adalah Tony. W  
"Tony, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Mengunjungimu, memang apalagi? Kau ingin lebih? Hah?" ujar Tony.

"Aku tidak bilang ingin lebih," jawab Steve.

"You damn idiot old-man!" Tony berlari ke arahnya dan memeluk Steve.

"T-tony...?"

"Kau idiot mengapa kau menciumku?!"

"Maafkan aku, Stark... tapi aku... aku reflek melakukannya... itu karena aku suka padamu, tapi kau pasti tidak menyukaiku secara fisik aku adalah laki-laki dan kau adalah pria idaman wanita dan sudah meniduri banyak wanita, tidak mungkin kau bisa suka dengan laki-laki,"

"Idiot 90 years old virgin," Tony memukul-mukul dada bidang milik Steve.

"Maaf jika kau tidak nyaman,"

"Bukan itu bodoh! Bukaaan!" geram Tony melepas pelukannya. Ia memegang leher Steve dan menatap matanya.

"Aku juga..." ucap Tony.

"Juga apa?" tanya Steve dengan polosnya.

Tony langsung jinjit dan mencium bibir milik Captain America. Melumatnya dengan lembut.

"Apa ini sudah cukup untuk memperjelas jawabanku?"


End file.
